¿Edward? ¿Sí, Bella?
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Una sola vida no es suficiente.


**Los personajes del siguiente OneShot no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.**

**Sery, hermana de mi vida, te dedico este Shot :3**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**¿Edward? ¿Sí, Bella?**

"**Una sola vida no es suficiente"**

**6 AÑOS…**

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—Tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?

—Del monstruo bajo mi cama.

—Pero si ya te dije que los monstruos no existen.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no temo a que me devore.

—Entonces, ¿a qué le temes?

—Ángela me dijo que me iba a halar de los pies, y me iba a llevar con él. Tengo miedo de que me aleje de ti.

—No, eso nunca lo permitiré.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro, Bella.

.

.

.

**10 AÑOS…**

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—Cuando seamos grandes, vamos a…

—Te estoy escuchando.

—Cuando seamos grandes ¿vamos a casarnos?

—Sip.

—¿Y llamaremos a la cigüeña para que nos traiga un bebé?

—Por supuesto, vamos a pedirle que nos traiga muchos bebés.

.

.

.

**15 AÑOS…**

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—¿Por qué no me has pedido que sea tu novia?

—¿Quieres que te lo pida?

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué quieres que te lo pida?

—Ben se lo pidió a Ángela.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí, Edward?

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—No.

—¿No?

—No quiero ser solo tu novia.

—Por eso no te lo había pedido, pero quiero cumplir todos tus deseos.

—Gracias, Edward.

—Eres mi vida, Bella.

.

.

.

**20 AÑOS…**

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—¿Tú me quieres?

—No

—¿No?

—No te quiero, te amo.

.

.

.

**25 AÑOS…**

—¿Bella?

—¿Si, Edward?

—¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

—¿Si te digo que sí, me besarás?

—Por supuesto, no podría negarme.

—Sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa.

.

.

.

**26 AÑOS…**

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—¿Me quieres menos porque no puedo tener bebés?

—No, Bella. No te quiero menos. Te amo mucho más, porque tu amor es suficiente y más grande para mí.

.

.

.

**33 AÑOS…**

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—¿Me comprarías un perrito?

—Para que quieres un perrito.

—Solo lo quiero y ya.

—Está bien. ¿Y cómo quieres que lo llamemos?

—Esperaba que tú me ayudaras.

—Qué te parece "Tiburoncín"

—No, Edward. Como le vas a colocar un nombre así a un perrito.

—Quería hacerte reír.

.

.

.

**45 AÑOS…**

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—No llores.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Esme está en un lugar mejor.

—Lo sé.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—Estoy aquí, contigo. Siempre.

.

.

.

**50 AÑOS…**

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—¿Crees que ya estoy vieja?

—Por supuesto que no ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Lo escuché de los empleados, en la oficina. Dicen que ya estoy vieja y que soy una cascarrabias.

—No les creas. No estas vieja y estás más hermosa que nunca. Y lo de cascarrabias no es verdad, aunque amo cuando te enojas, y como tu mandíbula se tensiona y como tus ojitos divinos flamean.

—¡Edward!

—Amor, eres perfecta para mí.

.

.

.

**60 AÑOS…**

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—¿Eres aún feliz conmigo, después de tantos años?

—No solo es felicidad lo que siento, Bella. Soy el hombre más afortunado por tener mi vida a tu lado. ¿Y tú, lo eres?

—No concibo una vida sin ti.

.

.

.

**85 AÑOS…**

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—No te vayas. Prometiste que no dejarías que nadie nos separe.

—Lo tengo que hacer, amor. Llegó mi hora.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—¿Me vas a esperar?

—Por siempre.

—Prometo que no será bastante tiempo, no quiero que allá arriba estés solito.

—No lo voy a estar, Tiburoncín nos está esperando.

—Reírme ahora me da achaques, Edward.

—Pero amo oír tu risa.

—¿Estás seguro que él está allá arriba esperándonos?

—Más que seguro, Bella.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—Te amo.

—Más que a mi propia vida.

* * *

**Sery, todito para ti. Mi regalito de… bahh de hermana angelitu para hermana geme malvada . chillé escribiéndolo :P (cosa rara) espero realmente haya sido de tu agrado, cortito pero sustancioso ¿verdad? :P… te amu.**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? :3 espero que sí… y no hayan chillado como yo… bahhh no es para chillar pero a mí me lo hizo . **

**Espero sus opiniones, con ansias.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Beijos**


End file.
